


Play For Me

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi met her in the spring, playing under that cherry blossom tree
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Play For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much influenced by 'your lie in April' bc that anime always makes me cry

_Can you promise me something Levi?_

The sky was grey and gloomy, everyone staying indoors except for one man. Rain pelts down on him like bullets but he doesn’t budge. His clothes stick to him, his hair clinging to his forehead. He didn’t feel the cold anymore, he became numb to it all.

Staring back at him was a gravestone.

_Can you promise me that you’ll play for me again?_

~~~~~

He met her in the spring.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The soft pink petals swirl in the air, dancing like ballerinas in the sky. Everything was so lively and colorful, the sun shining down on the Earth. It was a time of picnics outside, spending time with your loved ones and having fun. It was the season of happiness.

A cloud hangs over a man’s head as he walks under the trees, a cloud that followed him all his life. He stares at the street, hands stuffed in his pockets as he lets his feet lead him. Just a quick stop to the grocery and going straight back home, nothing more. He couldn’t stand to be out here, the chatter and laughter in the air annoying him.

Something else mingles in the air. He freezes, his lifting up. It was carried by the wind, reaching his ears. Changing directions, he walks further away from everyone else. The sound grows clearer. It was almost as if it was tugging him forward.

There, under the cherry blossom tree was a (h/c) woman. Her hair sways in the wind, her eyes closed. In her hands was a violin. She moves the bow back and forth across the strings, a melody manifesting from her hands. Her whole body moves in rhythm, like she was the music herself. Levi watches her, mesmerized.

For the first time the clouds clear and he sees the light.

~~~~

The image of the woman was engraved in his mind, yearning to hear that melody again. Instead of being hauled up inside his home, his feet drags outside, searching for her. He comes across her again and again, playing under that tree. He knew he was being creepy, constantly coming back to watch her from the background but he couldn’t help it. It almost seemed too surreal, like what he was in front of him belonged in another world. Something so beautiful and alluring surely wasn’t meant for this world. Perhaps that’s why he found her away from everyone else, this was a separate place.

“Um hello, you don’t have to be so far away from me. You can come closer.” Her words were sweeter than the melody itself.

She caught him. She was staring back at him, her (e/c) orbs kind. He didn’t know what to do so he opted to look at the ground, shifting his weight front one foot to another.

“It’s okay, really. You’ll hear the music much better if you come closer.” She tries again, urging him.

Levi stays rooted to his spot. He hears a small sigh. He was about to turn around and make himself promise that he wouldn’t return her until he felt a wave of memories crash down on him.

_“Levi, you want to learn how to play?” Kuchel questions, unable to hide the smile on her face when she sees her son peeking from the doorway._

_“I don’t think I can play…,” Levi mumbles, looking away._

_“Oh, don’t be so negative!” Kuchel scolds him lightly, coming over to him and crouching down. “Want to learn?” She asks kindly._

_He takes a peek at his mother, grey eyes like his staring back at him. “Can you play again?”_

_“If that’s what you want, alright. But I’m teaching you tomorrow!” She declares, standing back up._

_Levi’s eyes bright, rushing over to sit on the bed. Kuchel chuckles, getting into position. Her eyes close, holding her bow steady. Levi holds his breath in anticipation._

_Then she plays._

(Y/N) plays a tune, a tune that dug deep into his brain and brought forth a memory that was locked away for years. With wide eyes he looks over his shoulder.

All he could do was watch, but he couldn’t tell who he was looking at. His mother or her.

~~~~~

He didn’t know what compelled him to go to the room at the very back of his house but he found himself staring at the wooden door. It was a room he hadn’t entered in years. Clasping his hand around the knob he twists it, the door clicking open.

It was a mess. Dust collected at the corners, sheet music strewn about the floor along with various books on musicians. It made his skin crawl, walking inside. The air was thick, almost to the point of suffocating him. It felt foreign being back here, but at the same time nostalgic. In the middle of the room was a small black case.

He clicks his tongue when his fingers pick up dust from the cover. Looking back at it he inhales shakily. He unlocks the latches, but for a moment he holds onto the top cover. Mustering his courage he pulls the cover back. A breath escapes him as his eyes sweep through the item inside.

His fingers glide over the smooth, wooden surface. It was clean. Then they run over the strings, the pegs. Switching over to the bow, he picks it up. His eyes glance down, noticing the various music sheets composed by famous musicians, all ranging from easy to hard. His mind reminds, his hands remembers, his body remembers, he remembers every single thing.

But he didn’t want to.

Levi grits his teeth, tightening his grip on the bow to the point it might’ve snapped if he didn’t let up in the last second. He places the bow back inside, closing the case.

_“You’re so good mom!”_

_“Aww, thank you baby.” Kuchel says, ruffling his hair. Walking over to her case, she places her bow and violin inside._

_“Why do you always put it back even though you play it again the next day? Wouldn’t it be easier to have it out?” Levi asks._

_“Aren’t you a smart little one?” Kuchel chuckles. “While yes that makes sense, sometimes you need to keep things safe and locked away. Sometimes if I don’t feel like playing, at least I don’t have the hassle of putting it back inside the case on a day where I don’t feel like doing anything.”_

_“But you’ll always come back to play, right mom?”_

_“Of course I will, I love playing!” The case clicks close._

The door shuts behind him.

~~~~~~

How the hell did he end up here again?

Levi huffs in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous. Somehow he manages to walk back to this very same spot in the park. But the woman wasn’t there. Levi couldn’t place his finger on it but the place lost something. That woman had something that just brought this whole place to life.

Perhaps she found a new place to play. It wouldn’t surprise him, he was watching her from the background. Well, he doesn’t have any reason to come back now. Finally, he could go back to his normal routine instead of wasting his time outside.

“Hello again!”

Turning around he sees her. She looks at him brightly, her case slung around her shoulders.

“I’m guessing you were waiting for me to play?”

“No.” He dryly answers.

She smiles a little. “It’s okay, I don’t mind an audience if it’s a small one. I don’t do well with large crowds…,” she rubs the back of her neck.

“What makes you think I was coming for you?” He snaps harshly.

She holds up her hands in defense. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean…I….sorry…,” she mumbles, looking at the ground.

Shit, maybe he was a little too harsh-wait why does he care? God what was wrong with his head? From the corner of his eye he sees her walk under the tree, taking out her instrument.

_“How come you don’t play in front of other people?” Levi asks one day while he was helping his mother prepare dinner._

_“I’m going to get stage fright, large crowds make me scared.”_

_“But you play so well mom, I bet everyone will love you.”_

_“The thing is Levi, music is special.” Kuchel starts off, bending down. “Everyone plays music for something. Some play it for big crowds to let their music be heard for all. That’s great. Others play music by themselves because they only want to be with the music. Just them and music, nothing else. Music is different for everyone.”_

_“Why do you play in front of me then?”_

_Kuchel smiles. “Because I want to share a piece of me with you.”_

Without him knowing, he collected pieces of woman he didn’t even know the name of.

~~~~

With each passing day, he had the courage to walk closer. She was right, he did hear the music better. Each subtle stroke of the bow, her fingers, he hears it all in the notes. He finds himself getting lost in the music, his mind disassociating from his body. Then he comes back to reality when the melody stops.

“It’s a little funny isn’t it? It’s been so long yet we don’t even know each other’s names yet.” (Y/n) giggles.

“Just see me as a stranger.”

She shakes her head. “Nonsense, I want to know the name of my audience member!”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Levi.”

“Levi…,” she tests it out, rolling nicely off her tongue. “I’m (y/n)!”

_“Mom, how come you never ask those musicians in the park their names? You always greet them but you never once introduce yourself to them.”_

_Kuchel chuckles. “I have no need to Levi.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because music. Music connects so closely Levi, that words aren’t necessary. Music is all you need to get to know someone.”_

_“So there’s no use in learning people’s names?”_

_“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just saying you don’t always have to get to know someone first by their name. If you hear their music first, you know so much more. Build that relationship, their name is just a small part of who they are.”_

~~~~

It didn’t feel awkward or frustrating going to the park anymore. He accepted that it became part of his routine, and one he didn’t want to give up. (Y/n) added flavor to his life, added that spark that was missing all these years. She colored in his world with music.

Levi sits under the tree now, admiring her up close. He sees just how fluid her body was, moving in tune with the music. Her face wasn’t hard pressed into concentration like most musicians. She was relaxed, letting herself be immersed in the melody she creates. Then she would open her eyes, her eyes shining brighter than the sun itself. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

“Oh thank you.” (Y/n) says gratefully as she takes the water bottle from him. They were both having lunch under the tree, her case resting against the trunk. He couldn’t help but take peeks at her, seeing how she tucked a strand behind her ear, a smile on her face as she ate her meal.

“You play here, why?” Levi inquires, a question that’s been bugging him for a while.

“I’ve played the violin ever since I was little, it’s my passion. I’m too shy to play in front of everyone, I just don’t like people staring at me. I wanted a place where I could play freely, and I found this place.”

(Y/n) looks up at the sky, her hand reaching out. “Life’s too short you know? I’m making it count however I can. This is my happy place, me and my music.”

Levi nods. “I see.”

“Of course, you came into the picture so you’re part of it too!” She chirps.

He averts his gaze from her. “You say the weirdest things (Y/n).”

She laughs. “So I’ve been told. Say, what led you here?”

“I heard your music.”

“It is true, isn’t it? Music has the power to bring people together.”

(Y/N) sighs softly, resting her hands behind as she stares up at the clouds. Levi mirrors her actions. The day goes by, spent in comfortable silence.

~~~~~~

It was a question that he didn’t anticipate.

“Do you play an instrument?”

He chokes on his water, coughing. (Y/n) grows alarmed, patting his back. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine…,” he murmurs, screwing the cap back on.

“So? Do you play?” She asks again, peering into his eyes.

“No.” He replies, hoping to end it at that.

“Can’t fool me Levi.” She was just as sharp as him, something he wished she didn’t have in this instance.

“You’re imagining things. I don’t play a damn thing.” He says firmly, hoping to get it through her head.

She tilts her head at him. “Can you at least tell me the instrument? I just want to know that at least.”

He clenches his jaw, his heart twisting painfully. “You don’t ever shut the hell up do you?” He spats out.

She ducks her head. “I’m sorry, it was rude of me to be intrusive.”

Levi stands up, packing his things.

“Levi, wait!”

He doesn’t look back. 

_“Mom, I can’t play…,” Levi sighs defeatedly._

_“You can sweetie, you just have to try again.” Kuchel says encouragingly. “Here, hold it like this.”_

_“I’m not made for this…,”_

_“You can play Levi. I know you can.”_

_“You really think I can play the violin?”_

_She smiles, nodding. “You’re going to be great at it, I know it.”_

~~~~

He walks down the familiar path, tightening his hold on the strap around his shoulder. The tree comes into view, (Y/n) sitting under the tree with her knees brought up to her chest. Her violin case lay beside her, unopen. When he gets closer she perks up.

“Oh, I thought you wouldn’t come back again! Levi, I’m sorry I never meant to-”

“It’s not your fault, I was being an ass.” he cuts in. He had no right to snap at her like that. The guilt drowned him when he went back home, unable to forget the hurt look on her visage for asking something innocent.

She was about to say something else but stopped when her eyes landed on what he was carrying. Her eyes widened. “What’s that?”

“You wanted to know what I played, right?” Levi says, setting his case down. His hands begin to shake as he opens the latches. Opening it he reveals the violin, untouched for years.

“You…,” she stares in shock. “You play the violin….,” she says in a daze.

He nods. “I do.”

“You…You didn’t have to bring it out…I…,” she stumbles over her words, her gaze flickering to him.

“I owe you an apology.” Levi says, taking his violin and bow out.

“Y-You’re going to play!?”

“What does it look like?”

She couldn’t believe it. Moving back she gives him amble room. He gets into position, the bow hovering over the strings. Silence follows. He could feel his heart beating loud in his ears, his hands ever so slightly trembling.

_Close your eyes. Don’t think Levi. Let your fingers move, let your body sway. Once you take that breath, you play._

His eyes close, breathing deeply. He moves the bow back and forth, his fingers moving effortlessly over the strings. His body begins to move, pouring his whole heart into it. It’s been so long but at the same time, it was like picking up right where he left off. The pace picks up, the notes rising in the air. He feels that rush, that excitement, the music encompassing his whole body. It was like he was rejuvenated with life again. The notes slow to a crawl before it stops all together.

Levi breathes heavily, opening his eyes. (Y/n) was staring back at him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she tried to process that masterpiece that she just had the privilege of hearing. Levi looks away, wondering what was taking so long to respond.

“I know I haven’t played in a while so if it’s shitty just say so-”

“IT WAS THE GREATEST THING EVER OH MY GOD!” (y/N) squeals, clapping her hands enthusiastically. “My god Levi you play like a professional, no even better!”

The tips of his ears turn pink as (y/n) showers him with praise. His heart was warm.

_“That was wonderful Levi!” Kuchel claps happily, her eyes shining._

_“I…I did it…,” Levi blinks in surprise._

_“You did baby, I’m so proud of you!” She hugs him tightly. “Tell me, doesn’t it feel good?”_

_Levi smiles a little. “It does, I played it in front of you. I gave you a piece of me mom.”_

~~~~~

Levi never realized just how good it felt to play again. No, it wasn’t just that. It was playing with (y/n) together, their melody intertwining into one special song. It was unlike anything in the world, and it was something Levi treasures deeply. His heart was lighter, fuller, happier.

He carried his violin everyday to their usual spot where (y/n) was waiting for him. The case was out of the back room. In fact, he cleaned that place up, Cleared out all the dust, organized the books and papers. Pulled back the curtains to let the light in. Rather than being a place he avoided, he was constantly in there. However, he much preferred to play with (y/n), his heart calling her name.

Funny how time flies. He was just someone who watched her from the shadows and now was playing with her side by side. Music was something.

Right now they are playing a tune together. They sway to the music together, moving in a circle. Suddenly (y/n) lost her footing. Opening her eyes she lets out a small yelp as she grabs the closest thing to her, that being Levi. They both come crashing down to the ground, (y/n) on top of Levi.

“Shit…,” Levi mutters, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry about that…,”

She was about to get off but freezes. They were close, very close. Her (e/c) orbs peer into his, her hair brushing against his cheek. He feels her breath tickling his lips. Hesitantly he lifts his hand, cupping her cheek. To his delight she leans into his touch. She shows him a soft look, her own hand caressing his cheek. His breath catches in his throat at how beautiful she looked.

Their lips melded together and he felt sparks flying. Her lips were soft and warm. It felt so right. Pulling back they look at each other before kissing again. She cradles his face gently while one of his hands holds the back of her head while the other runs up and down her back. They couldn’t get enough, being consumed by each other’s presence.

Levi couldn’t wait to play the violin together even more.

_“That sounded so good!” Kuchel says, putting down her violin._

_“It’s better when we play together mom.”_

_“It is, isn’t it?”_

_“You’ll always be with me to play violin, right mom?”_

_“Of course sweetie. Always.”_

~~~~~

He expected it to be the same day as any other. Going under the tree, playing together and stealing kisses from his beloved. To have her curled up on his lap as she made out what kind of animals the clouds were that made him snort. To have her comb through his hair, whispering sweet things into his ear. To just simply be in her presence to be happy.

But life was cruel.

When Levi came up to their usual spot and saw her form on the ground, unmoving, his panic shot through the roof. His violin case drops to the ground, rushing over and collapsing next to her.

“(Y/N), (y/n)!” He yells out to her but receives no response. His heart pounds with fear, tearing him apart on the inside.

_“Mom? Mom, where are you?” Levi looks around. His mother would normally greet him._

_Searching through their home he discovers shattered glass by the doorway of the kitchen. Running inside a huge gasp leaves his lips._

_“MOM!” His mother was on the floor, the remainder of the glass shattered around her. Her eyes were closed, her chest not moving._

“Open your eyes (y/n)!” Levi cries out to her, shaking her.

_Mom please, wake up! Wake up!”_

Tears slip from his eyes, his hands holding his head as the past resurfaces. “(Y/N), please!” His voice cracks.

_“Mom!” Tears cascade down his cheeks, shaking his mother._

Levi couldn’t tell what was reality anymore. He commands his legs to go faster as he races through the streets, cradling (y/n) to his chest. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest, screaming in agony. He screams at people to move out of the way, time slipping away from him, from her.

Busting into the hospital he bellows for a doctor to save her. Nurses come rushing over with a stretcher, taking her from him. He tries to follow her, not wanting to be away for a second. Wheeling her into a room the doctors fight him, keeping him from entering.

“(Y/N)!” His distressed voice calls out, reaching for her.

His breath hitches when he sees her hand barely moving. She shakily lifts her hand up, gripping the side of her bed.

“(Y/n), (y/n) come on!”

_“Please, let me see my mom!” Levi begs._

_“I’m sorry son, we need to work on your mother. Wait okay?”_

_Levi glares at him, about to bolt into the room but the doctor catches him by the color. “Stupid old man, let me go!”_

_“Le…vi…,”_

_He snaps his gaze to the doorway. His mother’s voice! It was so weak, nothing like how she was._

_Kuchel’s eyes barely open, her hand reaching for him._

_“Mom!”_

(Y/N)’s hand falls back onto the bed sheets, the door shutting.

~~~~

(Y/N) was sick. In fact, she has always been sick. According to the doctors, she was born with an incurable illness. She was stuck in the hospital for the majority of her childhood. Stuck in that white room, staring out the window, wishing to be outside. As she grew older, her health improved. The medications seemed to suppress the virus inside her body and she was able to be on her own without the IV bags. It looked like she was on the right track for as long as she took her medicine. But the virus came back with a vengeance, and resisted the antibiotics she was prescribed. Weakening her body day by day, she was too weak to fight back.

Levi stares at his lover, confined to the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, the steady beeping of the monitor filling the air. He holds her hand, his thumb brushing over her skin. (y/N) didn’t belong here. She belonged under that tree, passionately playing her violin. She should be laughing and smiling, letting her light wash away the darkness.

Skin was pale, her breathing shallow. Several tubes run into her body to give her the fluids and nutrients she needs. She’s hardly awake. The times she was awake, she would shoot him a small smile before succumbing to sleep.

Levi never left her side. Neglecting everything, he was solely focused on her. His eyes burn with exhaustion, his form hunched into an uncomfortable position from sitting on the chair. He would talk with her inert form, telling her about everything and anything. He was desperate to hear her speak, to hear that sweet voice of hers accompanied by her soft eyes. As the days go by the dread trickles in, pieces of heart chipping away.

“Can you wake up for me (y/n)?” He says softly, kissing her forehead. “I want to see your eyes.”

She groans, turning her head to the side. “Le…vi?” her voice was barely audible.

“I’m here (y/n).” He assures her, squeezing her hand gently.

Her eyes open a sliver. “You….look horrible….,”

“I know.” He whispers. He felt horrible, more than horrible.

Her hand shakily reaches up to cup his cheek. He keeps her hand there, turning his face to kiss her palm, nuzzling her skin.

“My Levi….,”

“What is it?”

“What…can I do to help….?”

Despite what she was going through, she was still thinking of him. It makes his heart clench.

“You need to rest (Y/n). You can’t give it to me right now.” Levi murmurs.

“You want….to hear my music…?” she breathes.

“I do (y/n), but you’re in no shape to do so.”

“Not true….lay with me…,”

He widens his eyes. “But-”

“Please.”

He couldn’t refuse her. He carefully slides in next to her, cautious of the tubes running into her body. Reaching for him, she holds his head and brings it down to rest against her chest. A slow thump fills his ears.

“Hear that?” She murmurs.

He nods, his arms wrapping around her body. She strokes his hair lovingly. “That’s the music of my heart. For you Levi.”

He chokes back a sob, burrowing himself deeper. “(Y-Y/n)….,”

_“Come here baby.” Kuchel says tiredly, her eyes drooping._

_“Mom…,” Levi tears up, climbing into bed next to his mother, seeking her warmth. He didn’t like how she was stuck here, this was not like her at all. Where was his bubbly and energetic mother?_

_“Hush baby… it’s okay.” Kuchel murmurs, curling around him._

“Can you promise me something Levi?”

_“Levi, will you do something for me?”_

Levi begins to sob, tears wetting her gown. He hears the heart monitor beeping rapidly, the thump of her heart slowing down.

_“Anything mom…anything….,” he looks up at her with a teary gaze._

“Can you promise me you’ll play for me again?”

_“Play the violin, never stop.”_

Her heart stops, the monitor flatlining. An anguish cry releases from the depths of his throat, hugging her close to him, desperate to find that sign of life.

“(Y/n), (y/n)!” He sobs, moving up to kiss her cold lips, hoping she would respond. “Please…,”

_“Mom? Mom, why won’t you wake up?” Levi asks, tears flowing down his cheeks._

The door opens, revealing several doctors. “Sir, we need to-”

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” He yells out, his voice cracking, He cradles her protectively in his arms, rocking himself back and forth and burying his face in her hair.

_Levi wails, his cries bouncing off the walls as he curls up by her chest. His hands fist into her clothing, begging someone to save her._

~~~~~

Levi grips the bow tightly in one hand, setting the violin on his collarbone. Thunder booms in the sky, the rain coming down harder. The bow hovers over the strings, Levi inhaling deeply.

He brings the music to life, cutting through the thunder and pitter patter of the rain. His body moves, just like when he was with her. With his eyes closed he could envision (Y/n). She was right next to him, smiling. Farther back was his mother, clapping her hands as she watches her son.

He opens his eyes when the song finishes, his eyes landing on the grave. “I’ll play for you…..I’ll play however many times you want me to (y/n).” He breathes. Her music lives on. In the world carried by the wind, inside his heart. He will keep her music alive, her music that brought him happiness and love.

His lips twitch. If he listens hard enough, he hears (y/n) playing her violin.


End file.
